Alianza
by mcmahonnn
Summary: Faberry. Rachel Berry es una prostituta judia en un burdel militar durante la 2da guerra mundial, Quinn Fabray es una respetable oficial Nazi que pronto recibirá sus servicios.One shoot Erótico. G!P , Traduccion de (Reliance por Andie404)


Màs soldados llegaron ese día y el hotel estaba lleno de "invitados" se les ordenó a las chicas llamarlos así , como si fuese un insulto llamarlos de otra manera y darles a entender que no eran bienvenidos , era realmente una broma cruel pensar que alguno de estos hombres eran bienvenidos.

Justo la semana pasada dos chicas intentaron suicidarse esperando escapar de todas las cosas depravadas que tienen que soportar , no lo lograron , a cambio las hicieron "esposas" de uno de la barricada y las embarcaron a otra locación , Rachel solo podía orar por ellas , esperando que cayeran en una fuerte infección o murieran de desnutrición antes de llegar a su nuevo destino , ese seria el único escape que esas chicas tendrían , si es que existía alguno.

Esa era una realidad que Rachel había aceptado , sin importar el haber escuchado de tropas afuera peleando por ellos , por la libertad, nada de eso importaba, ninguna de esas tropas aparecería de la nada en 10 minutos y la salvaría de su "trabajo" por lo tanto , no vale la pena siquiera pensar en ello.

El hecho de considerar esto un "trabajo" y de que debería obtener dinero de ello era ridículo , Rachel fue raptada en una de la ciudades cuando fue tomada por los alemanes , ellos construyeron un campamento , tomando los hoteles, negocios y los usaron como puntos para planear más ataques, el hecho de que habían grandes cantidades de tropas y oficiales en el área hizo necesaria la creación de un burdel militar y allí se encontraba ella.

Estar allí no era su decisión a pesar de lo que decían los alemanes pero Rachel se acostumbró a su estilo de vida, de alguna manera estaba agradecida de que no la hayan enviado a otro lugar, ella ha visto y oído cosas que le demuestran que los campos de concentración donde tienen a los judíos son mucho peor.

A pesar de toda la barbarie alrededor se estableció un sistema de trabajo , las chicas trabajan en turnos , permitiéndole a las demás tiempo para sanar , tiempo para recuperarse, antes de volver a trabajar en los próximos días , sin embargo hoy debido a la sobrepoblación de nuevos soldados que acaban de llegar , las chicas están extremadamente ocupadas, siempre ha sido un día terrible cada vez que llegan nuevos soldados , no solo porque su "trabajo" aumenta también porque muchas chicas no sobreviven al día siguiente.

Sentada en la esquina y al fondo con un grupo de chicas se encuentra Rachel , intentando lucir lo mas limpia y presentable posible sabiendo que los oficiales son la prioridad por sobre los soldados y siempre escogen a las chicas mas limpias y presentables , así que allí estaba ella esperando , todas habían escuchado los autos de guerras siendo estacionados , los fuertes ruidos de la voces y ya todas sabían lo que vendría , la espera.

Junto con el sonido de las voces las chicas se levantaron , miraron hacia la puerta y esperaron por el primer grupo de hombres , sin embargo el comandante encargado del burdel ingresó junto con solo tres oficiales nazis, cerró la puerta tras ellos y les hablo de manera brusca pero en susurros moviendo sus manos hacia las chicas y de vuelta a los oficiales , todos ellos asintieron en afirmación y luego miraron el burdel a su alrededor.

"estos hombres están siendo premiados por sus servicios y estarán aquí frecuentemente durante 3 semanas, ustedes atenderán todas sus necesidades" dijo el comandante con una sonrisa tenebrosa , todos sabían lo que significaba eso, el castigo seria severo si ellas no cumplían con las ordenes.

"Escojan caballeros"

Los hombres no necesitaron que les dijeran dos veces, el mas alto de los tres rápidamente escogió a una chica que estaba al otro lado del salón, el mas robusto escogió a una chica similar , Rachel sintió alivio al ver que habían escogido a las chicas con mas experiencia , las que han visto el horror y más y aun así se mantenían firmes , al menos las chicas más frágiles no estarán expuesta a una noche de terror.

El ultimo hombre, alto , delgado, con facciones femeninas y brillante cabellera rubia, miro a cada una de las chicas en el salón hasta que hizo contacto visual con Rachel, ella sabia que era peligroso mirar a la cara de un oficial nazi , su corazón empezó a latir fuerte y sus manos sudaban, ella sabia que él la escogería.

No se sorprendió cuando lo hizo y el comandante sonrió complacido mientras apuraba a las chicas y guiando a los hombres por las escaleras hasta las habitaciones, este hotel solía ser el más caro de la ciudad y ahora se ha convertido en un servicio sexual 24/7 con cada habitación siendo usada , su función es hacer sentir a los nazis como la realeza en vez de los monstruos que en realidad son , y la única oportunidad de la chicas tener acceso a una cama era cuando estaban trabajando.

Cada oficial estaba en parejas con las chicas y Rachel se encontraba detrás del oficial que la escogió, fuera de su vista pero lo suficientemente sumisa para que él no pensara que ella lo estaba desafiando, ella sabia que significaban todas esas decoraciones en su uniforme, sabia que él tenia el poder de volar su cerebro con una bala y no tener a nadie cuestionándolo si así él lo deseaba , ella sabia que él tenia el control absoluto y ella no quería problemas.

"oficial fabray si hay algo que esta chica pueda hacer por usted solo ordénaselo" le dijo el comandante antes de lanzarle una mirada a Rachel y adentrarlos a la habitación.

Rachel rápidamente se dirijo al bar localizado en la habitación y le sirvió un trago al oficial, ese era el protocolo y ella no quería fallar, con la bebida en mano , se dio la vuelta y se la entregó al oficial, observando como él la miraba curiosamente aceptando el vaso, el oficial Fabray tomó de su bebida y le indico a Rachel que se sentara en la cama.

"siéntate" ordenó el oficial Fabray mientras él desabotonaba su chaqueta y se sentaba en la silla cercana a la puerta.

Rachel escondió su ceño fruncido pero hizo lo que le pidieron, ella sabia que no debía cuestionar absolutamente nada .

El oficial fabray estiro sus piernas , su uniforme estirándose s mientras lo hacia , sus botas rosando el piso, sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Rachel y ella se estaba empezando a poner muy incomoda, ella no estaba acostumbrada a esta situación, ella sabia lo que debería estar pasando en estos momentos , y no estaba sucediendo.

Igualmente ella se mantuvo en la cama, sentada como él se lo había dicho y mirando como él tomaba pequeños sorbos lentamente de su bebida ,tirando del collar de su camisa, desprendiendo el primer botón ligeramente, Rachel sospechaba que él se la iba a quitar pero ese no fue el caso, El dejo su camisa intacta y siguió con su bebida.

Mirando su uniforme de nuevo, Rachel se detuvo en los adornos alrededor el cuello y en el parche especial del collar antes respirar temblorosamente ella ha visto esos antes, los conocía, ese diseño de tres hojas y ese gran botón en forma de estrella no eran señal de un simple oficial, el debía ser un oficial de alto rango, uno muy alto, un general o algo semejante si no estaba errada, lo cual quería decir que él no era un simple hombre si no literalmente un monstruo.

Con su bebida terminada, desde su silla el oficial Fabray le indico a Rachel que se acercara colocando su vaso en el suelo, ella hizo lo que le ordenó y se acercó hasta estar de pie frente a él, entre sus piernas abiertas en nada más que en la bata que le han entregado.

Acercándose un poco mas , Rachel se preparaba para el rudo desembarco de violencia y agresión pero nunca llegó, en cambio el oficial Fabray , tomó ambas de sus manos, y las sostuvo mientras presionaba su rostro contra los pechos de ella, Rachel batallo contra los escalofríos que le producía el desagrado de su tacto y esperó por lo que seguía.

"¿Cual es tu nombre?" Pregunto Fabray, su mirada se alzó para encontrarse con la de ella, sus ojos verdes capturándola completamente , eran impactantes, llenos de misterio y dolor, cautivándola , consumiéndola por completo, la incomodaban, causando que su boca se secara y su voz que quebrara.

"Rachel" respondió.

"No, tu verdadero nombre, no el que te dieron", sus manos continuaron acariciando las de Rachel y prácticamente rosando su rostro contra los pechos de Rachel mientras esperaba la respuesta.

"Rachel" Repitió ella y el oficial la miro por un segundo antes de asentar así le haya creído o no , ella no sabia si le había creído pero no lo iba a preguntar.

"¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que dormiste en una cama?" Esa pregunta la impresionó y claramente no escondió la expresión de sorpresa ya que Fabray le dio una suave sonrisa "voy a sentarme y beber toda la noche y tu vas a dormir ¿Ok? "

Así estuviese mal o no Rachel no se iba a oponer y asintió sintiendo sus manos soltándola y tomando el vaso del suelo ,Rachel rápidamente tomo la botella del bar y se la entrego al oficial mientras él le asentía en modo de agradecimiento antes de vertir el liquido en su vaso de vidrio.

Después de eso ella se dirijo a la cama y se acostó bajo las sabanas. Era extraño y aun sentía escalofríos, eso no tenia sentido, ¿acaso él estaba esperando que ella bajara la guardia? ¿o estaba jugando alguna enferma fantasía que tenia con su esposa? ¿Qué estaba pasando?.

La suavidad y la calidez de la cama eran demasiado como para seguir cuestionando y eventualmente sus miedos ya no importaban ella estaba exhausta , necesitaba dormir no importaba que el oficial nazi Fabray estaba sentado al pie de su cama bebiendo y mirándola fijamente, ella iba a pretender que él ni siquiera estaba ahí.

Esa fue la primera noche que Rachel paso en la compañía del oficial Fabray pero no fue la ultima, el no hizo más que mirarla y cuando salió el sol y su embriagues se desvaneció, él le regalo una sonrisa antes de irse, el comandante le acortejo asintiendo en apuración cuando la saco de la habitación hacia los dormitorios del sótano y ella solo pudo deducir que había hecho un buen trabajo, de alguna manera u otra.

No tuvo ningún sentido, pero más tarde en la noche, el oficial Fabray estaba de vuelta, requiriéndola y se fueron hacia las habitaciones nuevamente, él pidió comida, agua y vino, una vez la puerta se cerro, él se hecho nuevamente en la silla con la botella de wiskey y le indico que comiera.

Rachel estaba empezando a pensar que a él le excitaba toda esta situación pero una rápida mirada a su entrepierna sugirió todo lo contrario o tal vez no era visible su posible erección, él la estaba cuidando , dándole un espacio dentro de esta habitación de la cual ella siempre ha querido escapar.

Ella nunca le dijo a nadie sobre todo esto y cuando las chicas le preguntaban si había tenido una noche ruda con el oficial el cual tenia una reputación de ser cruel y sanguinario , ella siempre mentía, no sabia porque o cuando comenzó a mentirle a las chicas que consideraba su familia en esta terrible historia , pero lo había hecho.

Honestamente ella sabia tanto como el oficial Fabray que lo que sea que han estado haciendo, no estaba permitido , ningún oficial nazi debía preocuparse por pobres chicas judías, mucho menos por las de los burdeles , pero este hombre, este extraño hombre con su mirada calculadora y suaves manos , se ha salido con la suya y ha estado cuidando de ella.

Rachel no tenia idea por cuanto tiempo el oficial Fabray planeaba en quedarse en esta locación, pero esos días se convirtieron en semanas Y ella no pasaba tiempo con otra persona que no fuese el oficial Fabray, ella estaba fuera de limites para cualquier otra persona , él exigió que solo estuviera disponible para él , ella era solamente de él y aun así nunca la tocó, ella se preguntaba si este era algún juego enfermizo que él estaba jugando, una manera de hacer que ella lo necesitara para luego arrancárselo todo, pero eso no parecía ser el caso.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba nunca, el oficial Fabray siempre bebía, Rachel siempre comía y dormía y luego repetían todo la noche siguiente, en todo el tiempo que Fabray se ha quedado allí Rachel no había lucido mejor e incluso Rachel se esforzaba en no lucir tan bien y saludable, para así no atraer atención no deseada pero aun si ella atrajera atención ella sabia que si cuestionaban al oficial Fabray sobre su cercanía y buen trato hacia ella , él haría desaparecer a cualquiera con una simple mirada.

Ella no podía entender que estaba sucediendo y no quería entenderlo tampoco pero de alguna manera, entre todo la muerte, la locura y el horror, ella aprendió a ver al oficial Fabray como un aliado y no como un enemigo y ese pensamiento la hizo sentirse muy mal..

Esta noche cuando llevaron a Rachel a la habitación , ella sabia que algo había cambiado, principalmente porque el oficial Fabray ya estaba en la habitación esperando por ella , y normalmente es ella la que debe esperar por él, segundo, observo como los vasos de vidrio estaban en el bar intactos , sin ser utilizados y él estaba de pie, ella siempre asumió que Fabray se sentaba porque no podía mantenerse de pie por la borrachera, eso hoy ha cambiado claramente.

Rachel cerró la puerta tras ella como había visto al oficial Fabray hacerlo innumerables veces, ella esperó a que él hiciera el próximo movimiento , esta noche iba a ser diferente y ese pensamiento la emocionaba y la aterraba al mismo tiempo.

La judía al escuchar las botas de Fabray golpeando el piso de madera se paró más derecho, y le pasó el pestillo a la puerta , ella se encontraba de espaldas a la habitación y luego se quedó helada, Rachel sintió al oficial, justo detrás de ella, su aliento caliente sobre su cuello, rosando su piel.

Rachel lo sintió, avanzar más cerca hacia ella, sintió sus dedos acariciar sus caderas como si estuviera desesperado por tocarla más pero no se lo permitía, tomando un poco de valentía, Rachel entrelazó sus manos con las del oficial y las sostuvo sobre la fabrica de su vestido.

Escuchar su respiración hizo algo en Rachel , ella sentía su cuerpo temblar por dentro, esta noche era tan diferente a todas las anteriores y ella sabia que ninguna se comparaba con esta , este no era un juego brusco que estaban jugando, el oficial Fabray parecía honestamente cuidadoso no deseando lastimarla, no la estaba forzando a ponerse de rodillas o de espaldas como tantos lo habían hecho, él se estaba tomando su tiempo, semanas de su tiempo y por todo eso ella estaba agradecida.

La mano del oficial Fabray dejó una de sus caderas, y Rachel escuchó atenta para intentar oír lo que estaba haciendo, ella quería voltearse, mirarlo a la cara y a esos hermosos ojos verdes los cuales la siguen en sus sueños pero no podía.

Él no se ha quitado el uniforme, lo que no era nada nuevo pero el sonido de él quitándose la chaqueta justo detrás de ella despertó aun más la curiosidad de Rachel del querer verlo, de tocarlo y sentirlo debajo de su camisa, él ha sido tan gentil con ella, Rachel sabía que eso no iba a cambiar pero el uniforme arruinaria ese contacto piel ha piel del que ella ha estado deseando tanto.

Rachel se preguntaba si este era su destino, ser una puta cualquiera en un burdel militar por el resto de su vida, ella se admitió que este preciso momento con el oficial Fabray era el sexo que ella realmente deseaba tener, si , la reputación de Fabray era horrorosa pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ella se sentía muy atraída hacia él , ella veía mucho a través de esos ojos verdes ,sus manos las cuales han quitado tantas vidas , eran suaves y cariñosas cuando la acariciaban nunca intentando lastimarla.

Rachel lo deseaba, lo deseaba muchísimo y sabía que finalmente iba a tenerlo y que probablemente sería la única vez, No queriendo apurarlo pero sintiéndose impaciente , Rachel tomó un paso hacia atrás justo en su espacio y presionó su cuerpo contra el de él , Fabray gimió , su cabeza posicionándose sobre el hombro de Rachel , puso sus manos sobre las caderas de la judía y también presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella.

Ahí fue cuando Rachel sintió algo extraño, algo diferente en el pecho del oficial.

No había equivocación, Rachel sabía exactamente lo que había sentido ...pechos... el oficial Fabray tenía pechos, el corazón de Rachel comenzó a latir tan fuerte que lo escuchaba en sus oídos mientras se volteaba a ver la cara de shock del oficial Fabray mientas caminaba en retroceso como si Rachel lo había quemado, ¿él? ¿ella? ¿Qué?.

"¿Qué?" Sin querer la palabra salió de sus labios y Rachel esperó una fuerte bofetada por su insolencia pero en cambio el oficial se sentó en la cama con su cabeza entre sus manos.

"No le puedes decir a nadie" dijo con voz muy delgada ,sonando mucho más femenina que antes.

"tú...tú..."

"Rachel, no le puedes decir a nadie" viendo la desesperación , oyéndola en su voz, Rachel estaba convencida que Fabray era mujer así que solo asintió.

. Rachel sabia muy bien lo que le pasaba a todo aquel que era diferente, sus propios padres fueron asesinados por ser diferentes, por amar diferente y la hubiesen asesinado a ella también si hubiesen sabido que ella era la hija de dos homosexuales judíos.

Ese era una secreto que ella había guardado sin embargo ahora ella estaba viendo a un oficial Nazi que tenia un secreto mucho más grande que el de ella.

"cual es tu nombre?" Preguntó Rachel, acercándose cuidadosamente.

La oficial Fabray la miró severamente moviendo su cabeza de lado mientras tomaba un fuerte respiro.

"Quinn" Era una nombre Unisex, y viéndola nuevamente , Rachel podía ver que era fácil confundirá con un hombre pero pero eso no explicaba nada, no era posible.

"¿Cómo..?" Preguntó, sin poder contenerse.

"Nací con genitales masculinos" La voz de Quinn era severa "Nadie sospechó nada" ahora Rachel estaba confundida, estaba segura que Quinn era una mujer, el miedo en sus ojos , la suavidad de su piel, era todo muy femenino para ella pero sus genitales sugerían lo contrario.

Quinn sabía que no debía bajar la guardia pero ella odiaba vendarse los pechos para dormir, era incomodo y no era practico hacerlo las 24 horas del día así que ella se quito la venda temprano cuando estaba en su habitación privada y nadie notaba sus pechos a través de su chaqueta de invierno , por supuesto, ella no consideró lo que pasaría cuando se la quitara.

Quinn se regaño a ella misma por no pensar más cuidadosamente , en especial ahora que su secreto estaba descubierto, que alguien sabia y no era cualquier persona, Quinn era una estupida, una idiota y este error podría traerle la muerte.

"' eres un hombre o..?" Rachel dejó la oración incompleta y se preguntó si eso le daría una respuesta más inmediata pero cuando Quinn la miró con mucha tristeza , rompió a Rachel por dentro.

"No ,yo soy una mujer pero con un... Con esto..." Se apunto rudamente la entrepierna "seria todo muy difícil decir que soy mujer , es mas seguro ser un hombre.

"Si ellos se enteran.." Dijo Rachel.

"Me matarán, lo sé" ese era un destino que Quinn estaba dispuesta a tener y Rachel lo odiaba, ella no quería que nadie se enterara de esto, no quería poner a Quinn en riesgo, esta tonto y estúpido pero aquí estaba esta mujer, frente a ella , de la cual se ha vuelto cercana, atraída y pensar que algo malo podía pasarle, la asustaba.

Rachel alcanzó la mano de Quinn y la elevó hasta sus labios , Quinn miró curiosamente y luego cerró sus ojos al sentir a Rachel besarle la parte de atrás de su mano, sus labios suaves contra su piel.

Jalando la mano de Quinn, Rachel pudo levantarla de la cama y decidió lo que pasaría, sin importar la información que acababa de recibir, nada había cambiado, esta mujer, todavía significa mucho para ella y el hecho de que era odiada tanto como Rachel, hizo las cosas más simples, ambas eran fugitivas pero en diferentes lados , Quinn decidió esconderse a plena vista mientras que Rachel no tenia esa opción ,estaban peleando para mantenerse con vida , y justo allí pareciera que estaban peleando juntas.

Esta guerra terminara, de alguna manera y Rachel sabia que no viviría para verlo y sospechaba que Quinn pensaba lo eso, Rachel quería romper todas las reglas y solo sentir .

Acercándose a Quinn , Rachel se alzo en la punta de sus pies y beso sus labios abriendo su boca para ella y dándole acceso a su lengua, Quinn no dudo ni un segundo y le contesto el beso, su lengua moviéndose contra la de Rachel , en un ritmo lento, no era como ella lo esperaba, era muchísimo mejor de lo que imaginaba y Vaya Quinn quería más.

Tocando un poco , Quinn encontró las caderas de Rachel una vez más y la acerco a su cuerpo, haciendo que Rachel sintiera todo su cuerpo contra el de ella, el ritmo de los besos se aceleró, Los ruidos que hacia Rachel provocaban más confianza en Quinn y sus manos se movieron dentro de su chaqueta, estaba tocando sus pechos por sobre la camisa, enloqueciéndola de deseo haciendo que Quinn gimiera.

Quinn comenzó a restregar su cintura contra Rachel y moviéndolas contra la pared, la espalda de Rachel golpeándola mientras gemía , sintiendo los besos de Quinn que se movían de su boca a su cuello y sin mover sus manos de sus cadera, Rachel decidió que no era suficiente, quería más.

Rachel se alejo de Quinn y empezó a desabotonarse el vestido, revelando cada vez más piel para el deleite de Quinn, causando que gruñera cada vez que desprendía un botón, el cuerpo desnudo de Rachel provocó que se sintiera dura y no pudo contenerse a besar la piel desnuda de la judía.

Después de besar el cuerpo de Rachel Quinn se enfocó en sus pechos, los pezones de Rachel se endurecieron bajo los labios de Quinn y la rubia rápidamente comenzó a chuparlos, disfrutando el sonido de ganas en Rachel, Quinn movió su lengua contra los pezones queriendo enloquecer a Rachel con eso y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Rachel estaba increíblemente mojada y estaba desesperada porque Quinn la tomara, pero no le iba a quitar la diversión a la oficial , no cuando se sentía tan bien , Quinn pasó de un pezón al otro antes de estar nuevamente a la altura de la boca de Rachel.

El vestido de Rachel estaba guindando de su cintura esperando a caer , y todo su pecho estaba expuesto, la erección de Quinn contra sus pantalones empezaba a ser dolora mientras miraba a Rachel , era hermosa, absolutamente hermosa.

Acercándose, Quinn terminó de quitarle el vestido a Rachel dejándolo caer al suelo alrededor de sus pies, dejándola completamente desnuda , su cuerpo era hermoso y hacia que la boca de Quinn se aguara, hace mucho tiempo que Quinn no ha estado con una mujer pero aun así ninguna se compara con la diosa que tiene al frente.

Rachel podía ver la lujuria en los ojos de Quinn cuando su vestido cayó al suelo y fue suficiente, ella debía hacer algo con respecto al latido de su entrepierna, desesperada por algún alivio,no iba a seguir mirando a la oficial la cual aun estaba vestida.

Dando un paso, Rachel paso sus manos por el frente del uniforme de Quinn, por sobre su cinturón y más abajo y escucho el suspiro de Quinn al pasar su mano por el bulto entre sus piernas, estaba dura, muy dura por ella y eso hizo que se triplicara la valentía de sus actos.

Rachel continuo frotando su mano contra el duro bulto de Quinn provocando que esta la tomara de la nuca y la besara , lamiendo su labio inferior, la judía no pudo evitar el fuerte gemido que salió de ella al ser atacada por los besos de Quinn, movió su mano hasta el cinturón de Quinn , quería acelerar un poco las cosas, quería sentir a Quinn en su mano , quería ver a Quinn por completo.

La judía abrió el cinturón de la oficial, comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón y bajo la cremallera , Rachel podía sentir la respiración de Quinn en su rostro de los fuerte que la oficial estaba respirando, apretando la cintura de Rachel , a pesar de tener toda la noche ambas aceleraron sus movimientos como si estuviesen contra reloj .

Rachel movió la ropa interior de Quinn y sus mano saco el pene de Quinn, la calidez y suavidad del miembro hizo que Rachel se estremeciera deseosa al igual que Quinn al ver a Rachel moviéndolo de arriba hacia abajo causándole un rico placer , la oficial no pudo evitar mover sus caderas para conseguir mas fricción por parte de la mano de la judía y la consiguió al sentir a Rachel mover sus mano por el glande.

Quinn detuvo las manos de Rachel y la guió hasta la cama , Rachel la complació y se acostó esperando por Quinn la cual comenzó a explorar el cuerpo de Rachel con sus manos antes de acostarse sobre ella y atacar su boca con besos llenos de pasión , Rachel no solo sentía a Quinn sobre ella también sentía su miembro aprisionado entre ambas .

La oficial siempre había soñado con esto, con estar con una chica sin que sintiera repulsión por ella , que quisiera entregarse a ella , que la deseara y aquí estaba Rachel , acostada , mojada y esperando que la tomara.

Quinn se deslizo entre las piernas de Rachel y comenzó a rosar su miembro sobre los mojados labios vaginales de Rachel , haciendo que ambas gimiera al sentir la placentera sensación.

"por favor" suplicó Rachel mientras besaba con fuerzas a Quinn, la deseaba, estaba cansada de esperar, quería sentir a la oficial dentro de ella, quería ser follada y lo quería ya.

Quinn gruño y asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba su miembro y lo acercaba a la entrada de Rachel , la calidez y humedad la recibieron cuando estaba adentrándose lentamente antes de comenzar a penetrar con un ritmo mas rápido, Rachel arqueo su espalda y soltó un grito desgarrador de placer al sentirse penetrada, Quinn era más grande que cualquier otro nazi con quien había estado y estaba un poco tensa al sentir el tamaño , se movía tratando de ajustarse a la sensación hasta que con cada penetración de Quinn la ligera incomodidad se fue disipando siendo remplazada solo por delicioso placer , Rachel deseaba esto y quería más.

Quinn incremento el ritmo penetrando a Rachel sin pausa haciendo que la judia gimiera complacida mientras se sostenía de Quinn la cual se sentia magnifica , deslizándose dentro y fuera , pronfundo y fuerte haciendo que Rachel creara mil y un sonido.

La judia entrelazo sus piernas de la cintura de Quinn y empezo a moverse al ritmo que marcaba la rubia , besandola con lengua y lamiendo sus labios, Rachel sabia que el sexo podría ser placentero pero con Quinn era otro nivel , cada vez que la rubia se enterraba en ella Rachel juraba que podía tocar las estrellas y volver en un solo segundo, el sexo no solo era placentero con la oficial sino increíblemente mágico

Quinn sabia como tocar ese punto dentro de ella que la hacia gritar de lujuria y desenfreno , cada embestida por parte de la rubia tenia a Rachel al punto del climax y al escuchar a Quinn gemir cada vez mas seguido y su respiración entrecortada sabia que no iban a durar mucho mas tiempo antes de venirse ambas y un pensamiento le vino a la mente.

"¿tienes la capacidad de dejarme embaraza?" pregunto gimiendo , usualmente no preguntaba estas cosas y menos en medio del acto sexual pero tenia curiosidad al ser alguien tan especial como Quinn.

"yo no..ahh.. No lo se" respondió Quinn con voz ronca, penetrando fuerte y desesperadamente intentanto no correrse.

Quinn nunca se había realizado una prueba de fertilidad por miedo de que descubrieran que era una mujer

La sensación en su abdomen empezó a incrementarse y la estreches alrededor de su pene , la calidez y calentura, los pechos de Rachel moviéndose de arriba abajo con cada penetración suya la hicieron perder el control provocando que eyaculara toda su esencia dentro de la judía, Rachel al sentir los espasmos de Quinn y su liquido caliente movió sus caderas para ayudarlas a correrse

Por muy horrible que sea debido a la situación, Rachel en el fondo deseaba que Quinn la haya dejado embarazada, quería quedarse con una parte de la oficial para siempre, ella sabia que había perdido la cabeza por desear algo tan fuera de lugar, este mujer de uniforme ni siquiera debería excitarla , el hecho de que la oficial Fabray ha firmado sentencias de muerte y ha exterminado a miles de los suyos , su gente , como sus familiares y sus padres , eso debería repugnarla , sin embargo aquí estaba, suplicando por mas , suplicando que la folle de nuevo , y deseando tener un hijo suyo.

Rachel gimió al sentir la sensación de Quinn saliendo de ella y se acostó exhausta mientras veía el uniforme desecho y sudado de la oficial la cual se acostó a su lado mientras intentaba calmar su rápida respiración, se acercó a Rachel y le beso su frente sudorosa, por más que odiara admitirlo, Quinn se había enamorado de la chica y no solo por el sexo, el hecho de que Rachel sabia su secreto y no había salido corriendo de la habitación asqueada o a divulgarlo significaba mucho para ella y en el fondo sabia que Rachel no querría perjudicarla.

Su situación era un desastre, Quinn era del alto mando militar, una llave maestra y muro de soporte al régimen de su gran amigo Hitler , jugaba un papel importante en todos los acontecimientos en erradicación de los indeseables que habitaban el país y sin embargo aquí se encontraba, acostada en la cama con una chica judía la cual le ha mostrado comprensión y amabilidad, el futuro de ambas no era muy alentador y eso hacia que Quinn frunciera el ceño con preocupación.

Increíblemente cómoda en los brazos de la oficial , Rachel se quedó dormida sintiéndose protegida como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Cuando Rachel despertó varias horas después, la cama estaba vacía y Quinn se había ido sin dejar rastro  
dejándole un dolor en el pecho mientras negaba con la cabeza, ella debió saber que esto era lo que pasaría, no debió esperar algo más ni tener esperanzas , así es como son las cosas y como deben ser..

Al día siguiente, a Rachel le dijeron que no trabajaría y que se quedara en su dormitorio asignado, eso no le molestaba pero tenia curiosidad por saber si la noche anterior seria la ultima vez que vería a Quinn.

Ese pensamiento se quedo con ella hasta que un día se convirtió en cinco y las otras chicas comenzaron a preguntarse porque Rachel no estaba atendiendo "clientes" , Rachel escuchó que alguien había ordenado que no la dejaran trabajar y que solamente la molestaran cuando se necesitara curar a alguien, ella pensó que ese no seria el caso y que solo eran rumores.

Una semana después finalmente pudo saber lo que estaba pasando, el comandante a cargo del burdel la solicito en su oficina y le arrojo unos papeles a través del escritorio, ella no sabia que estaba pasando, pero el tono demandante del jefe le dio a entender que debía firmar los documentos sin cuestionar nada, ella recordó haber firmado unos papeles semejantes cuando la trajeron a este lugar y como lo hizo esa vez tomo una bolígrafo y escribió su nombre.

Una vez termino de firmar, el comandante le indico que lo siguiera y la llevo a través de los largos pasillos hasta la cocina y por la salida de emergencia, caminaron por donde se encontraban muchísimos guardias de seguridad y soldados pero ninguno de ellos les presto la mínima atención como si no estuviese pasando nada fuera de lo común.

Rachel continuo caminando y sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir por la boca y su respiración se volvió temblorosa, ella sentía que la iban a llevar a un lugar a ejecutarla, ¿se enteraron sobre Quinn? ¿la iban a castigar por acostarse con ella? ¿la ejecutarían por guardar el secreto?

Todas esas preguntas rondaban la mente de Rachel durante el segundo que abrían la puerta y el aire fresco tocó su piel por primera vez en años, en el callejón trasero había un auto militar esperando y de pie en la puerta trasera estaba Quinn llevando su uniforme impecable sin nada fuera de su sitio.

Su rostro era frívolo y su mirada era tenebrosa , no mostraba ningún reconocimiento al ver a Rachel y luego se volteo a hablar con el comandante, el hombre abrió la puerta del vehículo y le indicó a Rachel que subiera al asiento trasero mientras hablaba en susurros con Quinn.

Rachel hizo inmediatamente lo que le dijeron y cerró la puerta manteniéndose en silencio, sin siquiera mirar nada a su alrededor aunque estaba desesperada por hacerlo pero aun así mantuvo su cabeza abajo y su mirada fijas en sus piernas , la puerta abriéndose a su derecha la alertó y hecho un vistazo para ver a Quinn sentándose a su lado.

Su rostro frívolo se mantuvo y lucia aburrida y desinteresada en Rachel pero sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos verdes le decían tantas cosas, había un alivio en ellos y la situación ya no le parecía tan aterradora como hace unos segundos.

"¿que está pasando?" preguntó Rachel finalmente casi sin mover sus labios aun habían soldados fuera del vehículo no quería atraer atención no deseada hacia ella.

"te entregaron a mi como regalo por mis esfuerzos y sacrificios en mi puesto de trabajo...yo...te pedí como recompensa por mis años de servicios, nos vamos de aquí" tenia que haber mucho más detrás de toda esa historia pero Rachel no quería ni saberlo.

"¿Dónde vamos a ir?

"tengo propiedades en américa, es seguro allí" la mirada en los ojos de Quinn y el beso dejado en su frente prometían tantas cosas, mucho más de lo que esperaba y trato de restringir las lagrimas que intentaban salir de sus ojos intentando mantener la compostura, ella realmente estaba dejando el burdel con vida y su destino no era una base militar o un campo de concentración , tenia la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Cuando el chofer entro en el vehículo y saludó con mucho respeto a la oficial Fabray, Rachel volvió a bajar la cabeza y empezó a orar en agradecimiento, se estaba yendo de ese lugar, estaba escapando de la guerra, si , ahora le pertenecía a Quinn, pero eso no representaba un problema , al contrario estaba feliz de pasar el resto de su vida con esta hermosa oficial ahora retirada de sus servicios.

Iban a cuidarse la una de la otra, iba a convivir en un lugar totalmente nuevo y Rachel sabia que iba a vivir para ver esta guerra terminar , desde la lejanía mientras comenzaba una familia con la oficial Fabray a su lado su vida a futuro ya no se veía horrible para nada.


End file.
